


How To Train Your Girlfriend

by aw1214



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Bottom Astrid Hofferson, Dominant Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Let's Get Astrid Laid, NSFW, Submissive Astrid Hofferson, Top Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214





	How To Train Your Girlfriend

"Stormfly out" Astrid panted as she walked back into their bedroom, Hiccup's hands on her waist as he pulled her hips closer to his, placing rushed feverish kisses to her neck and lips.

The dragon in question had been peacefully sleeping on their bed but at Astrid's command she squawked loudly and flew out the hatch leading to her and Toothless' own space.

Astrid broke the kiss for a second of air and pushed Hiccup down roughly on the bed, "I want you" she panted, she straddled his lap and began to grind against his already growing bulge. 

He groaned in response and ran his hands through her hair, he pulled the leather band from hair and set her blonde locks cascading freely down her shoulders. Astrid's knees were planted either side of him as she moved against him. 

Hiccup threw his head back and moaned loudly, it was deep and throaty and sent shivers down Astrid's spine. With a great sense of urgency she ripped open his tunic, sending buttons flying everywhere and pushed the material down his arms so his chest was completely exposed to her. 

Hiccup swallowed and followed in her suit quickly tugging her tunic up and over her head and then he reached to undo the thin cloth material she used as chest bindings. Astrid's impatience was growing, as soon as he pulled the cloth away she pushed him back on the bed and rocked her hips against his harder, soft cries escaping her lips as she did so. 

"Hiccup" she whined when he held her hips, pushing her down onto him more forcefully. She splayed her hands on his chest and allowed him to thrust up against her but it wasn't enough, she wanted more. 

She swung her leg over so she knelt next to him and her hands flew to unbuckle his belt then his pants, he watched as she moved next to undo the straps on his prosthetic leg. Even in her desperate state she was gentle and careful as she pulled the leg away and placed it on the floor next to their bed. 

Once his leg was detached her speed increased once more, she pulled at his pants, throwing them somewhere behind her and then did the same for his boxer shorts too. He moved his hand from her waist to her head, "suck it" he demanded. 

Astrid hesitated but when Hiccup grabbed her hair and pulled slightly she nodded and took him in her mouth, her hand moving around him as she licked the length of it and sucked. 

Astrid may be the dominant one in their relationship but Hiccup knew how to control her when he wishes to, for example when they're both really in the mood Hiccup will take on the more dominant controlling role. Astrid of course will fight for dominance a little but it doesn't take much for Hiccup to force her into submission. 

Astrid found it so hot and erotic when Hiccup dominated her, she liked it when he would punish her or when he would act all commanding, it drove her crazy and he knew it. His grip was tight on her hair and he forced her head more, making her take more of him in her mouth. She loved it, nothing was slow or gentle. 

He hissed in pleasure when she gripped him harder, "gods Astrid" he groaned, causing her to move quicker and increase the pressure. 

As she pleasure him his other hand moved down to untie her skirt and slip his hand down the front of her underwear. Her pace faltered as she let out a soft gasp, his grip on her hair tightened again, "did I say stop?" He asked. 

Her eyes fluttered shut but she shook her head "n-no, sorry Hiccuhhh" she whimpered, he slipped a digit inside of her as she picked up the rhythm again. She cried out again but didn't stop this time. 

He flexed his finger and began to move in and out of her agonisingly slowly, she squeezed her eyes tighter shut and began to whimper and moan punctuated with every gasp. The sound and sight of her was too much for Hiccup to handle, "Astrid" he warned when he felt the pressure build. 

She moved her tongue quicker now, her eyes opened so she could watch him when he came. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, his hips began to buck instinctively under her touch. 

She dropped her hand to massage his balls and he tensed, his hips strained against her hand and he spilled into her mouth with a strangled groan. She barely had time to swallow before he began to move his finger inside her again, he ripped her underwear from her legs and slipped another digit in and started to fuck her with more power than before. 

She fell back against the bed next to him and grabbed at the sheets, "oh Thor" she moaned, her back arching clean off the bed. He released her hair and instead moved his hand to grip her chest. 

He grabbed roughly at her chest, surely leaving nail marks as he massaged the perfect breast with vigor, Astrid bit her lip, so hard he worried she would break the skin, and squirmed impatiently 

"Hiccup please" she begged, her pitch increasing with every thrust of his fingers. She clawed at his chest and stomach, in an attempt to get him to roll over towards her, she couldn't work through any coherent thoughts enough to say anything intelligent other than "nnhhh" and "ahhh". 

He curled his fingers up, hitting a particularly sensitive spot and then knelt over her. He removed his fingers and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer, "Hiccup, fuck, hurry up" she panted breathlessly. 

Astrid whined with anticipation as he parted her legs roughly and pinned her hips down, and then he thrust into her and she fell silent. Her fingers clawing at his back stilled for a moment and she held her breath. 

He smirked knowing he had complete power over her in this moment, he could make her dance like a puppet as she yearned for him to move. He sheathed himself in her to his hilt and stopped. 

She quickly recovered and began to claw at him again, "Hiccup, please, I want you so bad" she whimpered, she grabbed at his lower back and tried to move against him herself but he had the power, he was the one in control. 

He liked to make her squirm, to see her lose control whilst she was so desperate for him. He pulled slowly out before he thrust back into her with a hard slam of his hips, she met his hips with hers and cried out his name. 

He wanted to see how far she would go to get what she wanted today and so he moved slow and softly, "Hiccup" she whined again. He chuckled and felt up her ass, her hips, her chest, her body with a leisurely laze. 

Her writhing became more frantic with every second that passed, "please, I'll do anything you want" she panted, he raised her an eyebrow, "anything?" He implored. 

She nodded frantically, "whatever you want, just please, move" she begged. He quickened his pace ever so just, "I want you to beg me for it, tell me how bad you want me" he whispered. 

She furrowed her brow and raised her hips in an attempt to hump his long hard cock but he pulled back and dropped his hands to her hips, restraining her more forcefully now. 

She whimpered and dampened her lips, "okay, okay! Please" she cried, he leant down and licked up her pulse point, "more" he murmured against her skin. She groaned in frustration, "Hiccup..." 

He rolled his hips against hers again and she crumbled, "Hiccup, please. Fuck me, I'm so desperate, please" she moaned, her voice cracking with pleasure. He grinned and bit at the shell of her ear, "please" she gasped again quietly.

He put more weight behind his hands now, so she was pinned to the bed, unable to move at all under him. And then he bit her neck , just under her jaw, "I'm going to make you scream" he whispered, sending a chill of arousal down Astrid's spine. 

He quickly thrust into her again, with unleashed strength and power. His pace was quick and hard but Astrid stilled, her hands dropping to grab at the bedsheets again, as if to ground herself, "oh" she gasped. 

A litany of curses and cries fell from her lips, some of which so foul she was sure she could make even the roughest viking blush but she was in Valhalla. The sound of skin on skin and heavy breath filled the bedroom as they moved as one. 

Hiccup growled, almost animalistically, as he pounded into her, all the stress of chiefly duties dissolving from his body. He dropped his head to the nape of her neck and hid his face in her hair as he moved. 

Astrid was useless to do much more than lie there holding on for dear life, the usually fierce and ferocious jungle cat was now just a satisfied purring kitty for Hiccup had tamed her with his touch alone.

She ran her hands along the map of muscles in his back and felt them tense and relax as he thrusted, "d-don't stop" she said barely audible between their groans of pleasure. 

He shook his head, "never" he agreed, his face crumpled and he pressed himself harder against her, "oh Astrid" he cried. 

With every thrust he could feel himself being brought closer and closer to the edge, but he wouldn't allow himself the luxury until he made sure Astrid had hers. 

He brought his knees up and lifted Astrid off the bed so her legs wrapped around him, he hit the deeper spots he couldn't access before and Astrid hissed in appreciation, "yes! Yes- right there, don't stop" she screamed. 

Hiccup could feel the sweat gathering on his skin now, his face was red with exertion but he listened to Astrid's frantic incoherent instructions, until he felt her begin to tense, "yes that's it, come for my baby" he encouraged. 

He opened his eyes so he could watch the look on her face, she looked so perfect they might've well have _actually_ been in Valhalla. A stream of sun shone through the window and illuminated her face so he could see every freckle on her nose. 

Her brows furrowed together as she neared her finish, her eyes were squeezed tightly shut but her lips were parted ever so slightly. Another unintelligible cry of bliss filled his ears.

She arched her back upwards again and threw her head back into the mattress, "Hiccup!" She moaned loudly and she was gone, her walls tightened around him. He watched the orgasmic bliss on her face, the sight bringing him closer and closer until she had ridden out her orgasm and opened those beautiful eyes to look at him. 

Watching her look at that, like he was the greatest being in the world sent him over the edge. He gripped her hips, bruisingly so and thrust once more, as deep as he could possibly go. 

His hips moved feebly as he emptied himself into her and then he let himself drop against her again. 

They both lay there, panting and recovering from the extremity of it all, Astrid ran her hands through his messy hair and began to make another braid knowing he would be too tired now to object. 

He hated those damned braids but even if he had the energy to object he wouldn't fight too hard, it made her happy to braid his hair and so for her sake he'd let her and even keep them until his next bathe. 

"You're the best boyfriend ever" she said, smiling as she admired the newest braid, Hiccup lifted his head wearily to kiss her, "thank you, I'm glad you think so" 

She giggled as she smoothed down the ginger hair that was growing on his face and along his jaw, he gave her a look of mild amusement that she seemed to think was hilarious. 

Then she smiled and kissed him again, "I love you muttonhead" she murmured gazing into those deep green eyes of his, he rolled his eyes at the nickname she insisted on calling him but he did nothing to try and conceal the smile dancing upon his lips, "I love you too..." he paused trying to think of a nickname as glorious as muttonhead. 

"Assface" he decided, she snorted, "is that the best you can do? _Muttonhead_ " she teased, he rolled his eyes again, "just- shut up" he laughed and kissed her again. 


End file.
